Don't Even Try
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Johnny loves his fiancee and will do anything for her, but Frankie will always be the stubborn one...JohnnyxFrankie plz review!


**An one shot between Johnny and Frankie, my fav couple, well third fav actually. Anyways, enjoy!**

Don't Even Try

Johnny sighed as he watched Frankie marched angrily inside her house and shut the door behind her. He placed his head on the driver's wheel and repeatedly hit his head on the steering wheel. Quietly though, making sure not to arouse any suspicion. He knew better than to stir up Frankie's demeanour, especially on _his_ birthday. He knew that he should have listened to Susan the first time, but he didn't. He wanted something to give to Frankie as an engagement gift, although he knew that Frankie would immediately refuse it.

He remembered what happened just few hours ago.

"_Where are we going, Johnny?" Frankie asked as Johnny kept his hands over her blue eyes.. Frankie tried to grip his fingers away, but even she knew that he was way too strong. However, she still knew that she wanted his fingers around her eyes; to feel his cold, marble skin against her own eyes and the skin surrounding it. _

_Johnny smirked, "Just a few more steps." Johnny cautiously walked behind Frankie, being careful of not misleading Frankie. _

_Frankie sighed, "All right." She followed Johnny's lead, but still felt defeated. Before she knew it, she felt Johnny stopped behind her, causing her to fall forward, but Johnny's grasp caught her. _

_Beaming, Johnny opened his hands, "Here." Frankie opened her blue orbs and gasped at the sight in front of her. It was a shiny red coloured convertible. Frankie felt anger and fury burn right inside her when she turned to face Johnny, who was grinning like an idiot. "Like it, Frankie?" _

_Frankie growled as she looked at Johnny. "Like it? Of course, I…hate it!" Johnny flinched at Frankie's exclaim and sighed as he knew why Frankie was acting this way._

"_I swear I didn't even pay a cent for it. Susan and Ben just pitched in and…" Frankie brought up her hand and caused him to halt in his own words. _

"_I don't care if __**you**__ didn't pay for it! All I care is that you guys bought me something!" Frankie yelled, causing Johnny flinch once more. _

_Johnny sighed, as he put his hand over his face, "Frankie…"_

_Frankie grunted, "Don't Frankie me, Johnny. You know perfectly that I don't accept money or anything from other people. If I wanted a car, I would have bought it with my own money. But I happen to be fine with my truck!" _

"_Okay, I understand that. If you want, you can repay me back if you want. Can't you ever let me buy something for my love?" Johnny pleaded as he grabbed Frankie's hands into his own. _

_Frankie seemed dazzled by Johnny's eyes for the moment and was about to agree, when she shook her head. "No!" _

_Johnny sighed as Frankie brought the grip of Johnny's hands. "Frankie, please…"_

_Yelling, she exclaimed, "Don't you dare buy me anything else, Johnny. I mean it!" With that, she marched angrily to Johnny's car and waited impatiently in the passenger's seat. Defeated, Johnny walked to his car in strife. _

Johnny shook the memory out of his head, and knew that he should have listened to Frankie the _first_ time she told him not to spend any money on her. Suddenly, as he drove out of the driveway, the flashback of that day came flooding in his mind.

"_Do you think so, Sue?" Johnny asked as he trailed the design on the ring. It was a 4 karat diamond ring, with a diamond moon engraved on it. _

_Sue nodded as she smiled, "Of course, Frankie. It's absolutely lovely." Johnny beamed as he tucked the ring into his pocket and drove to see Frankie with his promise ring for her. _

_Johnny smiled as he waited for Frankie to come inside his car. Frankie smiled as she ran to the car. Johnny smiled as he watched his goddess run towards him. Her blonde hair bounced up and down. Her blue orbs were bright with delight. As she sat in the passenger seat, she leant forward and gave him a peck on his cheek. Johnny stayed there dazed as Frankie was usually never the one who started to display affection. _

_Frankie smiled, "Hello, Johnny."_

_Johnny raised an eyebrow as he drove out of her driveway. "You seem…happy today."_

_When she giggled, Johnny turned to her in surprise. Since when did she giggle like a preppy girl? He continued to drive when Frankie asked, "Where are we going?" _

_Johnny put a finger to his lips, "Surprise." Frankie sunk back into her seat in defeat, and stayed that way until they arrived to where they were supposed to be. Frankie got out of her seat and stood beside the car, waiting until Johnny got out. She looked around and looked surprised._

"_What are we doing here?" she asked as she looked at the meadow just in the suburbs of NYC. _

_Johnny smiled, "Surprise." He took Frankie's hands into his own, and he led her to the meadow where they both sat down. _

_Frankie looked shocked as Johnny took a velvet box out of his pocket and said, "Surprise," as he opened the box. For a minute, Frankie stayed there dazed by the beauty of the ring. However, Frankie then stood up and threw a fit. _

"_How dare you?" Frankie growled as she was about to walk back to the car when Johnny grabbed her hand._

"_Frankie, don't you like it?" Johnny asked, hurt by the notion that she might have not liked it._

_Frankie raised her eyebrow and replied in sarcasm, "No…" She gave up when Johnny looked hurt. "I love it, Johnny; but how many times do I have to tell you not to spend money on me?" _

_Johnny was about to protest when Frankie put a finger to her lips. "You know that I don't like people spending money on me and I don't know why you even think that a promise ring will change my mind. I hope you learn from now on that I don't like people spending money on me." With that, Frankie tramped livid to Johnny's sports car.. Johnny stayed there dumbfounded, but then he realized it was his fault. He walked to his car dejectedly as he clutched the box in his pocket._

When Johnny arrived at his house, he realized that it was his fault for not realizing that Frankie didn't like people spending money on her. Johnny tried to smile as he knew that Frankie would forgive him like the first time, but it might take a longer time. He still was hesitant when he brought the car to Frankie, because of the first time what happened with the ring. He smiled when he thought that you shouldn't do anything twice if you get negative experience…

**Like it? Hope so. Anyways, please review!!!**

**Until next time…**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
